Scattered Pages
by HellsingDMC
Summary: A brief journal update from Mark Jefferson's point of view in the strange phenomenons that are happening in Arcadia Bay. Listing anywhere from his thoughts, feelings, or concerns for the other students as things start to get a little, nonsensical. *Warning - major spoilers do not read if you are not caught up.*
1. Episode 1 Chrysalis

_**A/N - I will be updating this story based on the episode releases of Life is Strange, minor details from the actual game might be changed, think of it like a novel and a film; only minor things will be changed and probably replaced with equally as good content. c:**_

_**October 1**__**st**__**, 2013**_

Once again, she falls asleep during my class. Seriously Max, what am I going to do with you? I am trying to help you; I'm not trying to stomp all over your photography work, it's beyond creative, and sparks highly curious emotions as to why you even thought about taking a picture of something so surreal, or so depressing. Not that it's a bad thing; it's exactly what I'm looking for. I could tell from the moment you've walked through my classroom doors that you have potential;

you just never hand in anything to me at all.

Not to mention that fierce look of determination and the passion in your voice during our first introduction, I've never met a student so interested in photography before other than just to get on my good side.

Of course I caught her taking a selfie during one of my rants today, perhaps a last minute picture to hand in? I used that opportunity to show her that despite my glasses; I'm not as blind as people tend to think I am. I simply couldn't help myself, usually it's in my nature to rant, and make it more enjoyable than most classes, besides, she's a smart girl; I tested her knowledge since she's so quiet and she perfectly answered every single one of them, mind you I felt a little déjà vu afterwards for a bit. None the less, I'm very proud of her, so I don't have any problem giving her extra time to find that _'right moment'_ to take the photo she's so _desperately_ waiting for.

Victoria can't seem to control herself around me yet again, constantly trying to impress me with her Google search results and rude behavior behind my back. Of course I'll strive to help her, she is my student and I like the passion to understand photography and portraits but constantly fluttering around me like a month to a light? If she tries anything then I'll draw a line. Why is it that these teenage girls fling themselves at me everywhere I go? Not to sound narcissistic or anything… Do I look like the type of person to be associated with_… that_? I don't think I give off that vibe. Not only would that be considered scandalous, but it also throws my job into jeopardy and that is the last thing I need right now; to lose the only source of income I have to keep me afloat in this dried up town. Get it? It's a fishing community. This is why I'm the only one who laughs at my own jokes.

The fire alarm went off not too long after my encounter with Miss Victoria; as usual she loomed over me and rudely cut off Max and I. She surprised me greatly with not only the correct answers, but a John Lennon quote. Now that was the _'icing on the cake'_, as they say. I cannot be biased and favor her forever, since I could've sworn I saw her standing by the alarm and pulling the lever. Unless my eyes deceived me and I'm imagining things.

False alarm; no surprise there. However the staff was called into a brief meeting today after the incident, accordingly, a student reported Nathan Prescott carrying a concealed weapon; a gun to be exact in the girl's restroom. I really have no opinion on this, considering his family owns most of the town and controls our law and education systems. So even if he was, so to speak, _'waving a gun around like a maniac' _I highly doubt anyone would do anything about it, not to mention the fact that he was in the _girl's _restroom… And I certainly won't stand against his family's word over what I was just told.

It's so empty in my room after classes; usually a few of my co-workers will stop by and engage in socialization. I'm still trying to fix my social habits; but to my demise, I'm nowhere near _'perfect'_ at striking up a conversation other than my passions. I always tend to leave my notes scattered everywhere atop my desk, just little things, reminders for appointments, class assignments and projects, and even a couple doodles in my spare time. One of my most recent doodles consists of a ninja space cow with glowing nunchaku; or nunchucks for the American term. It's quite impressive if I do say so myself, it's very cartoon-like. I do not understand why I try to sound all impressive in here; no one's going to be reading it unless they want their fingers broken. One of life's mysteries, I guess. The sun sets so beautifully around this time, the giant classroom windows illuminate the shadows of the window sill nicely on the desk, topped with a crisp color of an orange yellow that flutters through. I think I might snap a photo of it.

That came out better than I expected. Perhaps I should use it as a class example sometime. The time sure flies by when you spend every waking moment basking in the glorious wonders the world has to offer. Isn't there anything else out there that's just as magnificent as a sunset? I should probably pack my things and head home, it's almost five. I guess I'll focus on the simpler things like social media when I arrive there.

I saw Max again, strolling along with her camera out near the front path along with several other students as I was leaving the main building. She seemed to be alone, I was going to approach her and ask her what she was trying to capture; but that seems like a lot of effort to go through, plus if someone even catches a glimpse of me and her walking side by side rumors will start to run wild. My job is everything to me, I need it. This town is falling to shit, and people are already leaving due to the lack of jobs; I don't want to be one of them.

I get a slight unnerving urge that I'm being followed… Everywhere I go I feel eyes on me all the time. It's, uncanny none the less. Maybe I'm imagining things… I think I'll stay home tonight for dinner, hopefully I have some food left so that way I'm not _'scraping the bottom of the bucket'_ to find cash.

Finally, I've made it back to the safety of my laptop and my favorite comfy chair. It is a bit unsettling that I have to deal with those cold vibes I feel constantly. I also can't help but wonder why Max tried to rush out like that earlier, did she not want to be caught by me or something? Did I come on a little too strong today? And Kate, she doesn't seem to be doing well either. The only question is should I intervene? Or let it run its course and see if she feels better later on?

Curse my good intentions.

Snow…? During this time of the year? How can that possibly be…? I wonder if Max is taking photos of this, surely this must have been the _'right moment'_ she was waiting for. The glistening snowflakes stick to my living room window, the only light I have on is the glow from my screen, and my TV. Something really odd is happening here, and I know it cannot be good. I should probably close my screen and cook up some food before I fall asleep. Today's been a strange coincidence; that's for sure.

I guess this will be my last entry for the night, whenever I glance out the window I see things, they move. I'm not going insane; it's just been bugging me lately. Each event ends up into a string of horrible events and I'm terrified of what tomorrow, or the next day might bring. But since its Friday, I do not have to worry about grading papers, and piecing together assignments right this minute. I hope tomorrow brings a brighter future for the gloominess I can feel deep inside my heart.

Something's coming. I just know it.


	2. Episode 2 Out of Time

_**A/N - I will be updating this story based on the episode releases of Life is Strange, minor details from the actual game might be changed, think of it like a novel and a film; only minor things will be changed and probably replaced with equally as good content. c:**_

_**October 2**__**nd**__**, 2013.**_

Strangely enough I don't remember falling asleep; only waking up. All though I did write it down last night that I was going to bed… Regards to that, I had a fairly strange and ominous _experience_ relating to Max. She was lost in a hellish looking storm, just off the coast of here near the lighthouse to be exact. This _storm_ or whatever, intensified the visual, I felt as if it were actually happening, the electricity in the air, the wind and rain stringing my face, the amount of force powered by those winds, everything seemed so real-like. I can't think of any explanation; surely I must have been extremely tired from yesterday.

I had to make a quick trip back to the academy; I must have forgotten my backup files in a rush to return home. Nothing out of the ordinary there, mind you that Kate seemed to be a little more down than usual. Naturally I stopped and asked if everything was alright; she couldn't even look me in the eye and was gripping her cross necklace and her eyes brimming with tears. She was silent, and only nodded her head subtly when I asked her if everything was indeed okay. Just like that she scurried off into the female dorm. I haven't felt so hopeless since I was in school myself around her age; I couldn't do anything to help anyone back then either.

In other news, during my arrival for a brief moment, Victoria and her _'minions'_ as she calls them managed to sniff out my presence; confronting me as I was leaving the academy with my flash drives. She asked me if I was still going to be attempting any more exhibitions for my art work;

how did she even know? That was around four years ago.

As usual she kept trying to suck up to me as if she did something amazing and was looking for a reward. Pretending to be oblivious to her actions is all I can really do at this moment; I hurried my way past her, hoping that she wouldn't try to follow me.

As I was driving by, I noticed Max sitting at the Two Whales Diner. Automatically I thought about pulling over and taking a seat with her and discussing her assignments; that is until I realized how creepy that would seem to be. She looked a little down, though my only mere glimpse was of her sitting by one of the open windows. Why am I such a creep lately? I noticed that even when I try to separate my work from my social life; my thoughts end up back on her.

I ended up at my home safe and sound; no unwanted visitors today! I found a stray cat along the road on my way home, a tiny, fragile kitten whose fur is a mixture of colors with bright blue eyes. I have no idea what gender it is, and until then; it shall be known as Unknown. Unknown seemed to be pretty grateful that I rescued it, Hell; I've needed a companion for a long time now. I stopped by the grocery store to pick up a bag of cat food, and all the necessities; including the feather ball thing attached to a stick. That one was a definite must have.

Unknown seems to have gotten used to my place fairly quickly, it rests on the furniture, and even has the audacity to chew my shoe laces. I'm just glad it calmed down and is now sleeping for a bit, I should take this time to relax and grade some assignments for Monday. In the mean time, something's been nagging me to fall asleep again.

_**October 4**__**th**__**, 2013**_

Shit, I completely forgot to write down yesterday's events. All though nothing really important happened that's worth mentioning... Except a viral video that has been leaked of Kate, completing, _non Christian-like actions_… I understand why she did not wish to talk about it to me, but what I can't wrap my head around is why would she even consider doing something like that? Did she have a little too much to drink, or was it much worse than that? My curiosity gets the best of me sometimes; I certainly did not click the video, the comments were all I needed to view. But in hindsight mentioning students in something private like these papers can go horribly wrong if they end up in the wrong hands. Other than that; Unknown fell asleep with me on the bed last night, and strangely enough; I didn't have any unnatural dreams. I haven't felt so compelled or attached to anything in my life, and this little kitten managed to squirm right in within a matter of hours; really. Yesterday was just a boring old paperwork day; I spent a majority of my morning and afternoon grading, and planning. I didn't even leave my little home at all, not even once.

News travels fast about these little parties. _'The Vortex Club'_ huh? I wonder why it's called that… Better yet; I wonder why the principle lets Mister Prescott even _promote _that stupid shit in school. Oh wait; his family practically runs this place, leaving our system up to their judgment, my bad.

Yet again, Miss Victoria always runs back to me asking _'isn't there something else I can do?' _and_ 'why aren't you helping me?' _I am trying to come up with ways to get her work noticed; I would never discourage a student of mine away from anything but honestly I think that people don't recognize anything she does, and I have no clue how she could get their attention; instead of just mine. Max had to see half of that conversation, Victoria left storming off to who knows where, mumbling to herself about how nobody understands. Respectfully I would have just left her alone to simmer down anyways before I made any attempt at fixing her dilemma; or making it worse.

Max approached me right after she left, she's worried about Kate Marsh; I knew she was soft and kind-hearted. But then she started saying really odd things like how our security guard was harassing Kate. Naturally I responded with how I normally would; I have no idea if he did but I do not want to start anything. And she even had a photo that she took of the incident; perhaps it could be true after all. I agreed to view the photo after class, now all that's left to do is to teach.

I, I can't believe something like this just happened…

Kate Marsh took her own life by jumping from the top of the academy, in front of a curious crowd of bystanding students. What I do find strange is how did Max get from my classroom, all the way to the rooftop in under a matter of seconds...? It should have taken her at least a couple minutes; if not five. That's beside the point I guess, I witnessed Max trying to reach out to her on the roof in the last lingering moments of her life. Max looked surprisingly calm as she was talking to her. It must've not made a difference if she decided to fall to her death in the end. Max had to witness that, her last final moment, her last words were spoken directly to her. That's a lot to hold onto through life, and if anyone in this place can carry something as heavy as that; it's definitely her who can.

After she jumped, Nathan, Max and I along with Principal Wells and David Madsen, the security guard attended a discussion with the principle and one of the local officers to determine what caused this act, and the life of a student. Naturally Max called out on Nathan, and I was drilled for not reaching out to Kate; when I tried. I stayed silent almost the entire time, it's hard putting on a mask when you can't show your real emotions, I think of my students as my children; and one of them just died today.

Nathan's cocky attitude towards this event… Makes me dislike him even more than I thought was genuinely possible. I couldn't even think straight after that meeting, witnessing her plummet to her death; I wish it never even happened, I wish she opened up to someone, even if it wasn't me; somebody should have known or had a feeling that it could have ended this way; which it did. I ended up lying in my bed for a good few hours with Unknown purring by my side the whole time, I just want to hide myself from the fact that one of my students ended their life over a shameful viral video; I did intentionally call out Victoria who spoke rudely about it in class, I don't get why teenagers find pleasure in these things. I don't understand how some people can be so heartless either. I think I'll head to sleep early today, I wonder how many people will show up to attend classes tomorrow after what just happened…

I hope you finally found peace, Kate Marsh.

**_A/N again - Hey guys, thanks for all of the positive feedback and just some information for all of you who caught a few flaws, or completely skimmed over my A/Ns up at the top of the page. For those of you who are confused; in the leaked gameplay of episode 2 a couple weeks ago, they had Victoria in Kate's place when talking to Mr. Jefferson (all of the videos got taken down of the full leaked footage when the episode got released, but I wrote this back then) and the exact words are written in here. I personally liked the concept of having Victoria in Kate's place because it shows how Jefferson doesn't really care about Victoria like how she thinks he does; let alone give her any special treatments in the original game. C: thanks again! Oh! One more thing, I know some of the events can be changed; and I've had a few of you ask me if I could write the other scenario options as well, I would love to! But I would also love to give someone else the opportunity to write something like this as well, considering everyday that I check the new stories for this game I'm the only one writing about Mr. Jefferson one way or another. If nobody jumps on the bandwagon by the end of the entire game I most definitely will get around to writing the other optional choices. :) _**


	3. Episode 3 Chaos Theory

_**October 2**__**nd**__** 2013 – Midnight**_

I had to stay back after hours today, far later than I am used to. Victoria requested some extra help with me after the meeting we all had to discuss the incident. I could tell right away that she wasn't interested in the help I was willing to offer her; considering the amount of sexual remarks she would make towards me and the whole situation of us being _'alone.'_ What's with it and most people these days, dreaming about a fantasy that will none the less stay vivid inside your imagination and nothing more? Teenagers.

She kept going on about the Everyday Heroes contest; which I am starting to think it was a horrible idea to begin with, praising herself over others and trying to make it seem like she had put effort into her creative photos when in reality I can think of several people who can equally match her expertise; especially one of them who hasn't even handed in her photo yet. Of course I mentioned Max and that apparently set her off into a jealous tangent and trying to seduce me even more, I seriously have no words to this sort of behavior.

After the _conversation _I had with Victoria, I decided to stay behind and finish up on the previous grading I was working on before she approached me looking for extra help. Of course I couldn't get the words she said to me out of my head; definitely not like that – just, _why_ would you even think it was the right place to use my first name, let alone make remarks like that? For her sake I pretended that I never heard such lucid remarks, and continued on marking my papers.

David, our security guard showed up and asked me if I noticed anybody running about while I was here alone in my classroom, of course I haven't discovered anyone sneaking around so I told him the truth and carried on my way out of the door and towards my car. This night is exceptionally quiet, fireflies gleamed about and flickered around the night sky, and the cricket noises were louder than usual. Such a peaceful experience that I haven't had time to enjoy in a long time.

After reliving everything that has happened today I think I can speak for not only myself but for Unknown too who has taken a liking to not only my shoelaces but a fascination with water from the bathtub, that today has been odd. I haven't seen Max at all today as well; I don't blame her after the incident since it only happened earlier on today. I feel bad for her, she watched Kate fall and she tried to help her; if anything I think I'll go easy on her for the next week or so with her assignments; even the ones overdo.

_**October 3**__**rd**__** 2013**_

It was quite an odd day today, I ran into Principal Wells and he seemed to be highly intoxicated; extremely. Good to see the person who runs this school go belly up in a time like this. Surely it was nobody's fault; all though I know she was picked on a lot, none the less what happened has happened and there's no possible way to go back in time and to fix this occurring event that crippled our community and Blackwell Academy itself.

After I ran into him I decided to take a nice long drive beside the beach in an attempt to clear my mind, the road was swamped with sand crawling over the road from the wind; not to mention something felt odd the more I glanced outside my window to gaze at the waves. Long drives usually calm me down and help me think; but I still can't get what Victoria said to me out of my head. That was out of line and the more I dwell on it the more I wanted to break the deal of me _'pretending it didn't happen' _and getting this situation dealt with. It's students like Max who give me a slight jolt of hope in this washed up town.

I headed towards the diner in an attempt to grab a late lunch after vanishing for a couple hours down the countryside for a little while, and of course I ran into Victoria who was by herself and constantly hiding her face in shame after that late night encounter. I don't even bother trying to talk to her, knowing that she'll come up with something to cover up what she had said when in all honesty I knew it from the start that she was interested in me. She hadn't bothered me the entire time I was there eating my food so I left without any hesitation and quickly escaped back into my home.

Unknown was happy to see me today, I still can't tell its gender yet and frankly I don't really seem to mind that. I grew attached to the strange name, plus I think it has as well. I bought more toys for it to lose under the couch, all though it would rather play with my shoes or the plastic that misses the garbage bin; such a strange cat. Taking care of Unknown also helped me take a lot of things off of my mind, like finding someone to settle down with, or the nonsensical bullshit that's been happening around here lately. I know I've somewhat mentioned this before but I can't help but feel like Max is linked into this. I don't know why, but even when I'm trying not to sound weird, she always crosses my mind and leaves me with an impression that she knows more about what's going on here than I do.

It feels like it's the same thing day in and day out, I'm always grading assignments, I'm always at the diner due to my inability to cook a decent meal other than noodles, and I'm always stuck at home rotting away on my couch for the lesser good. Whenever I'm not teaching or dealing with Victoria's interest I'm either lost in my teachings or I'm thinking about the strange scenarios that have been happening. I haven't even taken any photos lately despite my vast collection I have stored in my spare bedroom; and that's been bugging me viciously since I always take my hobbies seriously.

I have a strange feeling that something will happen very soon, I can feel a slight shift in the universe as cliché as that sounds. And yes, it concerns me greatly. I know there's something supernatural happening around here, not that vampire bullshit or the whole werewolf era feud between legendary makeshift creatures, or better yet a zombie apocalypse just waiting to be brewed up; I'm talking something magical, in the sense of actual magic happening. Whether it's fireballs being shot out of people's hands, or lightning crackling from their fingertips; I don't know what, but I know it's something mystical and ancient. Perhaps some other time I should look back into Arcadia Bay's history in the hopes of finding some clues, depending on how desperate I am to finding this all out. I still can't shake the feeling like something is about to happen, something that will alter everybody's lives drastically.


	4. Episode 4 A Dark Room

**A/N – Sorry this was delayed, I'm currently sick in bed and have been for the past several days now. :C**

_**October 4**__**th**__** Late Evening**_

After researching some information on Arcadia Bay, I haven't found anything worth mentioning at all. There's nothing mystical about this place, nothing even slightly important as to what I thought would be an issue, all though there has been a string of murders every half a century. That could mean something, and I think this freak weather is trying to warn others. I need to stop with this late night writing crap, it's making me sound like a lunatic.

_**October 5**__**th**__** Early Morning**_

The days seem to be drawn out more and more with each passing hour, everything seems so surreal after midnight and lingering into the afterhours of the night. Despite everything I've worked towards and the talents I bring to the table, I feel that I'll have no way out. Max has been acting strange around me, ever since she woke up in my classroom before all of these events had happened. It's making me wonder if she's related to the Eclipse or the snow even. Why is she so terrified of me? I just wanted her to focus more on her career and spend a little time not worrying about everything that's going on around her. I guess it's a bit weird talking about her this late, but I just can't help it.

Unknown has run away again, that little kitten gets into so much trouble that I honestly don't know what to do about it. I guess it's spending time outside today until I come home from work that is if I even stop by before the Vortex Club's End of the World party as I'm chaperoning it. I don't have time to ramble about my missing cat; I'm already late as it is and if I'm late anymore then people will start to catch on.

_**October 5**__**th**__** Early Afternoon**_

I saw Max after the events of Kate Marsh the second I stepped foot on the property, I had Principal Wells mention to me about the Vortex Club party and if I'd need anybody else to help me with it; of course I said no and kindly refused, I've been tasked with much harder things in my past. As for Max, she has been avoiding her classes all together and seemed to be locked up in her dorm ignoring everybody in sight. I know people grieve with their loss in a different way than others but it's unhealthy none the less. She was with a blue haired girl who I've heard a lot about from overhearing Nathan countless times when he rambles on to himself and paces around the hallway. Naturally she fell for me like every other student in this school, with the help of my charm of course; but why can't I get into Max's head as simple as everyone else's? Its one thing when I'm welcomed so much by others, but it's another to push me away.

_**October 5**__**th**__** Late Afternoon**_

On my home to start packing for the party, I noticed that Nathan and Warren got into a huge fight. I was right, Max was sneaking around Nathan's dorm and quite honestly I don't know how I feel about it yet. I think the girl she was hanging around with may have influenced her a little bit as for the whole gun incident prior to. Nathan came to me that afternoon and demanded Warren to be dead, not to mention his face was almost unrecognizable. He mentioned about Max poking her nose in places where it doesn't belong and that's a bit of a problem for me. Despite everything I feel for her over Victoria and Victoria's blackmailing abilities, I can't help but choose her over Max for the Everyday Heroes contest, if Max sent in anything, _anything_ at all I would have most likely chosen it over Victoria's regardless of her blackmailing me for everything that she knows about; but what she doesn't know is that I have something planned for her, and I can't wait.

Nathan's been losing everything lately, he left his phone somewhere and there are text messages from the both of us on there. Hopefully the idiot didn't log my name into his phone like the last one did.

_**October 5**__**th**__** Early Evening**_

I haven't quite been honest with myself, or anyone else really; I keep thinking that if I write everything down I'll eventually believe that it's true. At first everything was alright, I did keep my promise about not watching Kate's video; as I already viewed it in person, but I haven't been quite honest with myself even. Lying in these pathetic pages I have scattered everywhere, the less important ones are on my desk at work; the more sinister ones I keep very close to me at all times. It's a shame that I had to lie about everything, even on a simple piece of paper just to create a false sense of closure for my rambling mind.

Everything is falling apart, I'm losing my sanity and drifting closer and closer towards the end of no return. I came here to change my ways, but I don't think I'm ready to give up on the old me yet. The events of Rachael Amber still play through my mind as if it happened yesterday, how I was supposed to know her and the blue haired kid were best friends? Anyways, it'll be dealt with tonight, I really hope I don't have to hurt Max; she's the only one I'll feel guilty about if I do. Unknown didn't come home yet when I was briefly there for several minutes to get ready, hopefully that cat shows up soon so I don't have to worry about digging another shallow grave.

_**October 5**__**th**__** Late Evening**_

I've finally come to my senses, after lingering around in the locker rooms by the pool and pondering any ideas that come to mind. The only way I can stop this madness is by _ending the search party_. I ran into the blue haired girl again without Max this time by the pool side; hopefully she came here alone so I don't have to worry about hurting Max. I've overhead her looking for Nathan and she sounds pissed off, so I know they found out. But the question is, how much do they know? I wouldn't blink a teary eye if I pulled the trigger on the blue haired one, but Max; I might actually just break down even by just thinking about it. I have to act fast; I _need_ to protect my identity. _I need to protect who I truly am._

Once again I haven't been honest with myself in my own security of my pen and paper… If I avoid writing down the truth then I'll create a sense of false hope that maybe just deep down inside of me I still have a shred of humanity left and I can't give up on that. I've stated that before, this is how dedicated I am to changing my past. But time is ticking, and the Eclipse seems to have been a signal of some sort, I know Max has a gift; I just don't know what it is yet and I need to her to help me.

_**October 6**__**th**__** Midnight**_

I pulled the trigger on the blue haired one, her and Max drove off to the junkyard after Nathan couldn't keep his nose out of this and taunted them with Rachael's body. I had to escape, especially after announcing Victoria as the winner… I didn't have a choice, I had to do it quick. Right in front of Max, I shot her best friend; and there's nothing that will ever be able to take that memory away from me. I hope she forgives me, but she doesn't know who I am; and how badly I want this to end.


	5. Episode 5 Polarized

**A/N – Since this last episode was a bit, all over the place; I decided to throw together a few of the major parts highlighting Mr. Jefferson's persona in the series. **

_**October 7**__**th**__** Early Morning**_

I can't be a horrible person for shooting Chloe, can I? Everything I'm doing is for the simply purity of capturing the perfect shot. I've always had a feeling deep down inside that Max was the perfect model for me. Her beautiful eyes, so pristine and full of life… She reminds me of Rachael in a way, except Rachel was in love with me; and I only enjoyed the photos she willingly posed for. I would have done anything for her, but that's in the past now, and Max and I have something much better; a deeper connection through her pure form, and innocent figure. I would never hurt anybody, I never would. I am still sane; I will never falter over the line of being corrupt. Why can't she just live with me down here forever, she could be my last and only model for life; as long as she doesn't do anything to piss me off.

I can't help but stare at her across from the room where I had left her tied up, Victoria was always in my way, she kept throwing herself at me like Rachel did; but she is no purpose to me. She never did, and never will. Her toxic complex image will spoil the purity I am looking for, with or without the help of the sedations. Max seems to be more fitting for the chair, and I can't control myself around her. Every single shot of her is perfect; flawless even, I feel as if I'm falling for her instead of the other way around. My charms never worked on her, but they certainly did on the other girls. She is something else, she possesses something that even I don't understand; and she makes me feel weak whenever I am near her with my camera. Just having her here, completely hopeless and tired up for my personal use just makes me feel _so_ good.

I'm tired of pretending that I'm a sane, normal teacher at a seemingly normal academy. I've tried so hard to write down false emotions in an attempt to trick my conscious; I am indeed insane, I accept full responsibility for my emotions now. I have no more reasons to hide my true self, I am seeking a meaningful photo from Max, Hell; even a _relationship _from her. Victoria on the other hand; I'll take care of her later.

_**October 7**__**th**__** Early Morning**___

Max is fully awake, and spitting insults at me. She wouldn't stay still, she kept corrupting the perfect poses I had her in. Every damn time she moved I had to readjust the lighting, or her body all while screaming at her to stay still. And whenever my fingers skimmed across her perfect skin, a part of me wanted to fuck her right then and there on the floor. I want her to be my last, together we could dominate the photo shoots and be together until the end of time; but as I've been piecing the evidence together, it seems that time is infinite with her.

She has the most beautiful posture I've ever seen, and her stunningly beautiful eyes have always caught my attention; especially from across the classroom. I love her, _I love her so fucking much_. It's a shame that I'll have to kill her after I'm done with her body, if only she didn't open her loud fucking mouth; we could have had a perfect life together, living under the fame and fortune. She will always be my one and only after I take her life.

_**October 7**__**th **__**Morning **_

She escaped from me, I don't know how she managed to pull off the bindings around her wrists but she did. I've looked everywhere for her, I even attempted to track her down. Why can't she see that what we have is special? I don't love her for her excellent photos that she provides me; I love her because she is headstrong and courageous. The innocent balance between corruption doesn't do shit for her as I thought it would. I _need _to find her, I have to before she opens her mouth and ruins everything for me; for _us_.

Unknown has taken off forever, the little cat vanished away from me; just like my sanity. I knew it was a metaphor for something, that cat disliked everyone and only liked one person; and then it ran away without leaving a trace behind.

_**October 7**__**th**__** Early Afternoon**_

I found her wandering around the woods just outside the barn; and just when I was about to give up on all hope of finding my precious Max. I had to burn her stuff, I just had to. I had to make sure that she had no more evidence left, and not to mention that she always seemed so spaced out in my class; and down here in the room. I killed Victoria, she was a problem to me, and had nothing important to offer. Max however, _God_ _her beautiful eyes_… I know there's something weird with her, it's almost as if she can time travel; she always knows my next step, she knows exactly what to say in heavy situations. I can't have her escape, I just can't. She is mine, and she is going to stay mine until I am done with her.

_**October 7**__**th**__** Early Afternoon**_

I have to put her down, as much as I love her it's eating me away, I hate this emotion with a passion. She is supposed to be a model, not some student/teacher relationship runaway. That is until David walked through the door and ruined everything for me. He ambushed me with a few police men, typical. Two can play this time game, Max.

I was skeptical about it before, I had no idea what it was that suddenly gave me the clues, but the way how you easily caught onto my 'past time' hobby certainly made me rule in the time travel theory. I _will_ hunt you down Max, until the end of time itself. I love you, _so_ much, I _need_ you to be mine. I could be your Professor for _life_.

_**October 7**__**th**__** Late Afternoon**_

Don't let me rot away in this prison Max, you are something special to me; and I would _never_ harm you. It was all a silly joke, a simple misunderstanding. I knew you wouldn't come with me willingly, I've done so much for you, and you were just too damn curious for your own good and snooping into my business. You could have waited your turn Max, I was going to kill of Victoria so that way we could spend together down in the Dark Room for as long as our hearts desired. Come back here right now; _do not_ make me lose my temper. I love you, get back here; _**now**_.

**A/N again – Thank you guys so much for reading this, it means a lot to a small time writer being able to watch the numbers grow and just smile stupidly at the fact that a few thousand people I've never met in my life took the time to read what I had wrote. I know there are a few bits missing here and there, and I would love to work on some other personas of each character that didn't really have a big role in this game as the dynamic duo did. Thank you once again for sticking around. C:**


End file.
